Europa Gloria (Map Game)
The Map Game has Started! You can still join it if you want to! Europa Gloria is based off my Con-World page: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Europa_Gloria It is not plagiarism since I made the page and the only editor. The way it function will be like my other map game: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Modern_World,_January_1,_2016_(Map_Game) This includes war, the economy, domestic issues and more. The game will start in 1985, a year before the 101 years peace end. Here are army ranks: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/World_Army_Ranks_(Europa_Gloria) Countries only know the military units of them and their colonies. For example, since the US is a UK colony, the UK has the M1 Abrams designs. You may use Wikipedia for finding what unit designs you have. Unit designs beyond 2015 you do not have but can researched and later, built. You may do anything realistic. You are allow colonize the moon and in 2020 allow to colonize Mars. When the year is 2120, colonizing of the Solar System is allowed, 2420 allow to colonized local stars and there systems, 2920 allows colonization of the Orion belt, 4920 allows colonization of the galaxy and 9920 allows the colonization of the local galaxies and in the year 49920 allows the colonization of the universe. If war breaks out between nations that not AI; Remember that your wars would be at the same time. I will also be informing on events. I will also do the diplomatic offers an agreements of foreign nations that are AI. Does include you doing diplomatic offers between AI and you. One country per player and no switching. Game will start when there is at least 2 players. You may join halfway though the game. Game ends with world domination; regardless if allies or enemy, AI or Human. Banned Players: None Map Countries: Triple Entente: *(Brown) The Russian Empire- *'(Red) The United Kingdom- '''Warrioroffreedom123 *(Orange) France- ''Germanic Alliance: *(Bright Blue) Kingdom of the North, AKA Scandinavia- *(Purple) The Austrian-Hungarian Empire- *(Green) The German Empire- Orwell Mediterranean Alliance: *((Green-Blue) Italy- *'(Yellow) Kingdom of Portugal- 'Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 23:27, November 9, 2016 (UTC) *(Blue) Kingdom of Spain- Non-aligned: *(Tan) The Benelux Union- *(Dark Green) The Swiss Confederation- .Charts: You may add charts. They are updated at the start of every year. Industrial Production in 1985 (UK in 1985 is 1000): Russia: 502.1 UK: 1000.0 France: 894.2 Scandinavia: 745.6 Germany: 989.7 Austria: 721.3 Italy: 737.4 Portugal: 793.2 Spain: 801.5 Benelux: 892.1 Switzerland: 890.4 1985 * Portugal, January: '''We improve our railways in rural Brazil. * '''January (Germany): The New Years celebrations end in Berlin. Kaiser Wilhelm IV states, "It is time for Germany to take the lead in the world. Deutschland must modernize heavily in order for it to sustain this Reich. Across the German Economic Union in the vast colonies in Africa, the Pacific, and Asia." In the Reichstag, the Mond Bill is passes setting up construction for a moon landing platform in German Southwest Africa along with a tracking station in Dar Es Salaam. * Britain (January) '''We strictly prohibit Anti Colonial Movements throughout our colonies. We issue a plan to have a man on the Moon, then by 2025, have a man on Mars. We announce our plans to create an astriod mining business. * '''Germany (February): German chancellor Rudolph Eisenhower announces increased military presence in Sudwest Afrika and Deutsch Ostafrika to protect the launch site and the tracking station. With a preliminary station in Peenemunde we prepare in 2 months to launch Wilhelm I, a tracking satellite (similar to Sputnik). Also with great German rocket scientists we plan our preliminary lunar landing for either 1998 or 2002. However the overoptimistic Minister of Space makes a statement that Germany will have a man on the moon before the end of the 1990s. We also ask for Austria to send scientists and help with the project for dual efforts. * Austria (February) 'We will send scientist Eckart Von Essen and Aurel Metz we also send $50 million (USD is being used for convenience) to help with the project. We also sended to you and Scandinavia showing a invasion plan against the Triple Entene when the 101 years end in January, 1986. We also offer a royal marriage (Germany already has a heir). ** If we plan to get to the 2100s at this rate is gonna be like 2 years if we don't do years. ** Every 3 months is one turn. This does not count meetings and peace agremeents, as they can be done any month. *'Germany (April): We continue to prepare for the launch of Wilhelm 1. We also commission new Panther VI tanks armed with a 105mm cannon with a 11in. of armor plating. We also finish the prototype of the Kaiser MK.I tank, we also give plans to Austria and wish them to produce a model known as the Franz-Jozef. In the Reichstag and with several newspapers across the country are calling for a "generous extension" of the 101 years of peace. We call upon a meeting of all powers in Brussels to see if we can continue this. *Meeting will be in May in Brussels. How long will you like it? *The German voter elect it to be for either 20 or another 101 years of peace currently it is tied. *France, Russia, Austria vote against extending the years, confident of there vast resources of their empire and their allies. Scandinavia votes against, knowing that they have strong allies. The Swiss and the Benelux vote in favor, having no allies and fearing German or French Aggression. Spain and Italy vote in favor, as the 20 years will protect them from falling under other countries. The UK and Portugal has not decided. It is currently 5 against (France, Austria, Russia, Scandinavia, the UK) and 5 for (Switzerland, Benelux, Germany, Spain, Italy). One more vote will determined it. You must vote before the end of 1985 or your vote will decided by me with a reason why. *'Austria (May)': We have made the Franz-Jozef I, it is armed with 100mm cannon, 0.35 cal machine gun, and can go up to 35 mph and 8 inchs of armor. It will take 115 days to make one. It relies on muliple of them as well as stronger, more powerful Tanks. We currenty have 25 of them and are making 60 of them. They will be done next turn. **The Kaiser/Franz-Jozef is suppoosted to be a leopard 2 heavy tank. Mention it next time. *'Portugal (April)' We build a new cruizer in Brazil (6 months biuld time), 100 tanks in Brazil (3 month build time), 30 tanks in Portugal and a corvette in Portugal (2 month buld time). Roads are upgraded on the Angloan coast. *'Britain(April) '''We continue to suppress indigenous culture, and we work on molding native people into the British culture. We send 5000 Wellington tanks (M1 Abrams) into India to prevent a uprising, Christianity and Atheism spread throughout our colonies, we turn Bombay into a metropolis with many nightclubs. We are building the 1 kilometer tall Union Tower (similar to otl kingdom tower in saudi arabia) in London. Secularization is promoting, nationalism is discouraged.' We position tanks on the borders of the Congo in case of non affiliated "aggression"' *'France (May):' We have began construction of the Lorraine Line, in order to prevent a German invasion. It strecthes across the entire French-German border. It is armed with anti-tank mines, watch towers, bunkers, barbed wire, and 3 trenches (first frontline, second fallback and third one is command and supplies.) 85,000 soldiers have been place where the line will be as well as 400 tanks, 2,000 AFVs, 600 towed artillery, 200 MLRS and 250 Self-propelled Guns. The line will be done in February, 1986. *'Russia (June):' We base 2,000,000 troops, 8,000 tanks, 28,000 AFVs, 1,200 Self-Propelled Guns, 6,700 Towed Artillery and 500 MLRS across the long border between Russia and the Germanic Alliance members, extending from Finland to Iran to Manchuria. *'Germany (June): After and intense debate we vote to extend the 101 years of peace for 20 more years. We after an unexpected delay launch Wilhelm 1, the worlds first artificially satellite from the temporary rocket base in Peenemunde. *'Britain(June): '''We decide not to extend the peace at all. The British Empire must expand, and we plan to land a man on the moon by 2000, and we will get a man on mars by 2025. A debate occurs as to invade the Congo when the peace ends. *'Benelux Union (June): 'We beg Britain not to invade Benelux Congo when the peace ends, and if you do please leave as a colonial war overseas. We ask for assurance by Portugal, Scandinavia, Germany, France and Russia, countries who is bordering or is near British Territories (For example; Scandinavia has a long coastline with the north sea as well as Britain.) France and Scandinavia assure us. Germany and Portugal has not decided. Russia rejects, as Britain is a good ally. **We reject your offer. (Remember we are assured by France and Scandinavia, as well as the 101 years peace not over). We also begin producing tanks and recruiting troops. *'British Diplomacy: 'We are willing to compromise, you could become an British protectorate with autonomy. We will allow you to continue your Government. *'Portugal still needs to vote. **''Portugal votes for extending the years. '' *'France (June): '''We ask the UK not to invade Benelux Congo, as it will result a war between us. This will mean the Triple Entente could dissolve a good time for the Germanic Alliance to take over Europe, and the world. Just for assurance, we base 2 destroyers in the English Channel and 1 in the North Sea as well 3 frigates off the coast of the Benelux and move 60,000 troops and 835 tanks near the French West Africa-British East Africa Border. *'German Dip': We back France by sending 100,000 troops to Namibia along with hundreds of vehicles to prepare for a campign to take British South Africa. '''The Kaiser also threatens to arm the Boers against Britain if they don't back down.' *'Council of Europe: '''We hold emergency meeting in Geneva today to discuss this global crisis. With the UK planning to invade the Benelux Congo and Russia supporting this as well as France, Scandinavia and Germany supporting the Benelux we would like use diplomacy in order to settling our differences. *'Portugal: (June)Portugal votes for extending the years. 30 fighters are made in Brazil and Portugal. 75,000 Brazilians, 200 Cape Verdians and 7,500 Portuguese are called to arms. 5,000 troops help hold the peace in Angola and Mozambique. Mining is increased slightly in Angola and Mozambique. Portugal will go neutral in any future wars, unless the British are attacked, then we will side with the British. We developed a tracking satellite (similar to Sputnik) that will be launched from Brazil in 6 months time. *'''German (July): We prepare for the inevitable war. More Kaiser tanks are prepared along with the militarization of the populations of the Empire. In Namibia the launching pad is mostly complete with the runways and the launch pad completete.The Tracking Station in Dar Es Salaam is complete though.The Military presence in East Africa is extremely heavy with plans to strike into Kenya, Rhodesia, and Mozambique. *'Britain (July): **Secret : We also plan to invade Benelux Indonesia. '''Our space race goals continue, with a man on the moon to be achieved by 2000, and a man on mars to be achieved by 2025. We warn Germany to back off, as we will not hesitate to invade German Uganda, and the rest of the German African colonies. A movement is developing across the Nation calling for the abolishment of the monarchy and the the establishment of English Socialism(Ingsoc). The movement is largely suppressed, however, many in the Government are beginning to think English Socialism will be a better way to control the population than the monarchy. **I'm going to guess the leader of INGSOC right now is a man named Emmanuel Goldstein. *English Socalism is supported by Scandinavia, who practices Nordic Socalism . However, they encourage English Socialism to non-violent and will be supported in the December, 1985 elections for the Prime Minister and the seats in Parliament. A television channel was created called Socalism for the Empire! funded by the Scandinavian goverment. *The years have been extended, there shall be 121 years of peace now. Declaring war before Janurary 2006 will result n every other country declaring war on the agressor. *'Portugal (July): Portuguese President Rodrigo Silverio opens several coal mines in Maláui (OTL Malawi, on this map, part of Mozambique). Mozambique and Angola build a patrol boat and 10 tanks. Land mines and forts go around Luanda and Mapuo's city borders. Portugal and Brazil both call up 5,500 troops and build 50 fighter jets. 1,000 troops, 10 tanks, 20 fighter jets and a frigate go to the central zone in Mozambiqe for 'security reasons'. * 'Portugal (August): '''We improve our railways in rural Brazil. *'Germany (September): We prepare the rocket to send a much bigger satellite (meant for spy tracking) and used for Weather Reporting. The Minister of Science declares that this will be a break through the Space Race. We also threaten insurmountable violence to those who sabotage the rocket. We offer a defense pact with Benelux against British aggression. *We agree, however, if you declare war on any country not the UK it does not count. It also does not count if war is declared on you by any country not Britain. *'Benelux Union (September): '''We would like to buy 12 Panther VI Tanks for 76.2$ Million from Germany. (6.35 Million per Panther VI tanks). We also like to buy 10 Franz-Jozef I from Austria for $45 Million (4.5 Million per Franz-Jozef I Tanks) We also base 150,000 troops, 200 tanks, 500 AFVs, and 10 MLRS in Benelux Congo and 20,000 troops, 35 tanks, 200 AFVs to Benelux Indonesia. We also mobilized 300,000 out of our 441,000 reserves. By next month, there only be 141,000 in reserves. We also asked Spain, Portugal, France and Germany to help build a new railway called the West African-West European Railway (WAWER) that will travel through, from first stop to last, Danzig, Berlin, Hamburg, Frankfurt, Amsterdam, Brussels, Paris, Lyon, Marseilles, Bordeaux, Toulouse, Barcelona, Madrid, Lisbon, across the strait of Gibraltar via bridge called the Gibraltar Bridge being 22.88 KM long, Tangier, Rabat, Casablanca, Marrakesh, Algiers, Yaounde, Kinshasa, Luanda, and Windhoek. It will cost 64.8 Billion, take 791 Days to build, finishing on January 10, 1989. However, for every 2$ Billion more then the 64.8 Billion this goes by one day. The train will be high speed, going at 122 MPH. There will be 6 lines. Line A-1 and A-2 is commercial (Vacations, Business Trips, etc;). Line B-1 and B-2 is military (Troops, Tanks, AFVS, shells, etc;). Line C is cargo (water, preserved foods, chemicals, textiles etc;). The line construction will start on November 11, 1985. All but Portugal and Germany has agreed. *'Germany''' agrees with the project and to sell the agreed numbers of weapons. Germany also asks if Benelux, due to German ethnic groups in Holland, Belgium, and Luxembourg to join teh Germanic Alliance and have German troops and missiles stationed in important cities along with Geopard AA weapons. *'Benelux: '''We politely decline your offer to join the Germanic Alliance. However, you are allow to only base troops and no military equipment in our cities in exchange we are allow to base troops and no military equipment in your cities. There can't be more then 100,000 troops and the deal will end in January 1995. *'Russia: '''We would like to become official trade partners with Germany. Reason 1: This will improve our relations with Germany. Reason 2: It will benefit both countries, Russia will benefit from German industrial and consumer goods as well as catch up with the rest of the world in technology, and Germany will benefit from our vast resources of wheat, iron, natural gas, wood, coal and our vast workforce. We also turn college education free in order to educated our population. * '''Portugal (September): '''We improve our railways in northern Angola and coastal Mozambique. * '''Council of Europe: '''We send our secretly built 24 new satellites into space for the internet, now, the internet will no longer need long-distance cables and used the satellites. Each satellite could transfer up to 50,000 terabytes per hour. Category:Europa_Gloria_(Map_Game) Category:ASB Category:Europe